Lasso of Truth
by Spinjitzugirl6310
Summary: Wonder Woman left Paradise Island some time ago, leaving behind a mother and a younger sister. Cassidy (Nicknamed Dawn) has held a hope of leaving the Island in favor of "Man's World" for some time, to join her sister in her fight against evil. Will her mother, and her skills, let her?
1. Chapter 1

Wonder Woman was one of the founding members of the Justice League. She had come from the Island of the Amazons, leaving her people.

She had left behind a mother and a sister, Cassidy, nicknamed Dawn because of when she was born/created.

Her sister grew restless on the island, much to the dismay of her mother, the queen…..

**_~The Justice League~_**

Hippolyta sighed as Dawn sat in front of her, ready to begin her persuasion. Every week, it was the same thing. Different tactics, but same idea.

"Mother, I miss Diana."

"Mother, I think Diana might be lonely."

"The world of men could use another female hero, you know that?"

"I wonder what Diana is doing."

"I'm getting really strong, Mother. I think I could take on a plane!"

She wondered what it would be this time.

"Mother, may I go to the world of men with Diana?"

Ah. The straightforward approach. Silence. Hippolyta looks at her with a mother's love. No mother wishes to see her daughter go into danger. Sometimes it had to be done. Finally, she responds.

"In a few months, you will be sixteen. We shall see then." She stood up, a sign that the discussion was over.

Dawn bowed her head and exited her mother's chambers, a little more hopeful then when she had entered.

**_~The Justice League~_**

Hippolyta sighed. The conversation had happened a few months before, and Dawn was almost sixteen. The tournament to determine the strongest warrior was approaching. Dawn was determined to compete, and Hippolyta had to let her. She had to wonder what she would do if both daughters left her. She missed Diana, and tried to keep her people from leaving Paradise Island, but her daughter was a tougher person to convince. If she missed her sister, a visit shouldn't hurt.

She had to return, though.

_Carry on,_ she thought. _And be strong for my people._

**_~The Justice League~_**

The tournament was won by Dawn. She grinned widely and raised her hands above her head in victory.

"YES!"

There was no surprise shown in Hippolyta's face. She simply arranged the departure to Man's World in a week.

**_~The Justice League~_**

A week of preparation for the trip followed. On the day of departure, Dawn came to her mother for the ceremony.

In front of the Amazons, Hippolyta placed a golden circlet on her head of hair, and outfitted her in red, white, and blue and gold armor. She gave her the silver bracelets, and Dawn quivered with excitement, blue eyes flashing.

Finally, Hippolyta bestowed a golden lasso of truth on her. Dawn's eyes widened and she looked up at her mother.

"These are your weapons in Man's World. We pray you come back to us," The Queen said. Her mother hugged her and whispered. "Come back to me, my daughter."

Dawn nodded and brushed a tear away. She straightened her shoulders, lifted her chin, shook back her blonde hair, and marched to the invisible jet.

That was the last anyone on Paradise Island saw of her for a long time.

**There! In case you all haven't noticed, I'm doing a sidekick series for all the Justice League members, so there are others.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cassidy flew the jet over the ocean, alternating her gaze between her course and the ocean. She tried to think what she would do if she found Diana. She was torn between wanting to leave Paradise Island forever, and coming back to her mother.

She tried to think about something else. Anything else. Her thoughts kept coming back to Themyscira.

_Get a grip, Cassidy, _she told herself. She shook her head. She hated her given name. She much preferred Dawn.

_Maybe that's how I'd introduce myself to the people in 'Man's World'. Dawn. It's a word that seems to generate hope._

_Mother always made Man's World sound so dangerous. It can't be that bad, especially for warriors like us._

_Mother…._

Cassidy gripped the controls harder. _NO. Don't think about Mother. You'll just make this worse._

She leaned back and blew out a breath. She peered ahead. Still no sign of land.

_Ugh._

**_~The Justice League~_**

Cassidy spotted land two hours later. Twenty minutes later, she landed the plane.

_I wonder where Diana would be._

She climbed out of the plane and looked around.

She was in the middle of a field. No sign of any civilization out here.

She knew she had passed some, so, she jumped into the air and fell into flight.

She flew over the trees and for several minutes, she didn't find anything of interest.

Then she slowed her flight and hovered in midair, staring. Great silver buildings, all around, and patches of grass occasionally.

_Hm._

She landed just outside the city, (_At least, that's what I assume it is.) _and entered with dignity.

She was gawked at as she strode through the streets. She looked down at her clothing and realized that she was a bit conspicuous.

She took in the sights herself, actually. Cassidy…Dawn continued on her way until she noticed a young woman who seemed to be watching her curiously. She strode over until she stood in front of the woman.

"Greetings. I am Dawn, of Themyscira. I am searching for my sister, Diana. Have you heard of her?"

The woman looked at her for a few seconds. She shook herself and answered.

"My name is Charlotte. Um…I don't know a Diana, but there is someone who dresses like you. She's a hero…Wonder Woman. Does that help?"

Dawn spent a moment in thought. "What does this Wonder Woman look like?"

Charlotte held her hand up to show her. "She's about this tall, she's got black hair, blue eyes, and she's got the same colors and bracelets as you do."

Dawn nodded. "That's her. Thank you, Charlotte. Where is she?"

"She'd probably be in the Hall of Justice. I can take you there, I suppose."

"I thank you, Charlotte. Please lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything. Please review!**

Charlotte led Dawn through the busy streets of Washington D.C. skillfully. Dawn stopped occasionally to look about the place. It was very different from Paradise Island, that much was certain. She did not offer any comments during their walk. After a couple minutes, Charlotte stopped in front of a large building.

"Here it is," Charlotte announced.

Dawn stopped and gazed up at the large metal establishment. Glass windows facing the sky shone, and the words **_Hall of Justice_** were across the doorway. Above the words, there were great statues of people. Dawn noted the one statue's striking similarity to her sister. She turned to Charlotte.

"I shall remember your service," Dawn told her. Observing the young woman's look of surprise and confusion, she shook her head. "Thank you."

Charlotte smiled uncertainly and nodded. She turned on her high heel and walked down the road, occasionally throwing a look backward before she disappeared out of sight.

Dawn watched her go before turning to the large doors and knocking.

There was a sound of a computer working. "Unrecognized," a mechanical voice said.

Dawn blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Unrecognized," The voice repeated.

Dawn looked around before deciding that the voice came from the building. She straightened her shoulders.

"I am Dawn, Princess of Themyscira. I am here to speak to my sister, Diana."

"Unrecognized."

A familiar voice came from above. "Dawn?"

Dawn turned around and looked skywards. She put a hand above her eyes to block out some of the sun. "Diana?"

Her older sister landed next to her. "Dawn!" Diana wrapped her arms around Dawn tightly. Dawn hugged her back. Diana pulled away and her smile faded. "What are you doing here?"

"Mother sent me to bring you home," Dawn said.

Diana frowned slightly. "Why?"

"She misses you," Dawn said. "And she thinks that Themyscira needs you."

Diana shook her head. "Mother is governing Paradise Island quite well without me there."

"I know, but she thinks that in case she dies, she needs you back home."

Diana's eyes widened. "She is still well, correct?"

"Of course she is," Dawn reassured her. "Of course she is."

Diana sighed. "I will go back…for a visit to talk to Mother personally. Man's World needs me still."

Dawn nodded seriously. "Mother won't be happy."

"I am a grown woman now. Mother cannot control my decisions forever," Diana said firmly.

Dawn looked at her elder sister in shock.

Diana's face softened and she put a hand on Dawn's shoulder. "But anyway. It is good to see you. Come with me," she said.

She leaped into the air, and Dawn jumped into the air after her, racing her sister across the skies.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are we going, Diana?" Dawn cried. "I came to visit you, not chase you through the sky!"

"I'm taking you to my home," Diana called back.

"Home?"

"Well, my one on earth first." She slowed down so Dawn could catch up. "It's just a little bit further."

A few minutes later, she pointed. "See?"

Dawn squinted. "Yeah."

"Down we go!" Diana said cheerfully.

**_~The Justice League~_**

Diana landed in her yard and entered her house. Dawn ran in after her. "So, what's it like here? What's this?" she asked, pointing at the faucet.

Diana smiled. "That is a water faucet, and if you turn this like so, you get water," she said, demonstrating. Dawn nodded, big-eyed.

"Wow. That's interesting."

"Yeah. I'll teach you how to use the things in here soon."

"Soon?"

"Of course! You're not going home right away, you have to stay a while." Diana hugged her. "You're my sister. I haven't seen you in a while!"

"But I have to go home! If I stay here too long I might not want to go home," Dawn explained.

Diana laughed and put her arm around her sister. "Wouldn't that be awful?"

Dawn shook her head. "Mother will miss me."

"Dawn, you're almost an adult. You can stay with me for a month at least, and then go home, okay? I missed you. I want you here and I want you to see the rest of the world, because it's not like how Mother told us. It has bad things and evil, certainly. Some men are wicked, but many are good. Some women are bad, and many are good. They have many technological wonders, and yet still try to protect some of their wild areas."

"If that's so, why are we told men are evil?"

Diana sighed and sat down. "Listen, Dawn. Sometimes, people lie to themselves about things. Sometimes it's because it's what they've been taught. Sometimes it's because they've been hurt by something. Sometimes it's because they're afraid of it. For example, in World War Two, a man named Adolf Hitler made an army and wiped out millions of people from another country because he thought that he was better than they were."

"That's horrid."

"I know."

"What's World War Two?" Dawn asked.

"I'll tell you later. Another example is when several of the light skinned people said that the dark skinned people were inferior for hundreds of years."

"That's odd. Aren't they all humans?"

"Yes, but the human race has a tendency to do things like that."

"Is it fixed?" Dawn asked. "Have these problems been solved?"

Diana shrugged. "Mostly. Problems still crop up. I'm not sure if anything is ever fully solved." She shook her head. "Anyway, I'm going to get lunch around, because you've never had a sandwich!"


	5. Chapter 5

"What is this?" Dawn asked.

"A sandwich. It has cheese, lettuce, tomatoes and cucumbers," Diana told her younger sister. "It's good." Diana had changed into a blue shirt and pants, with boots, now looking more like the other people Dawn had seen.

Dawn took a tentative bite. "Hm. It is pretty good!"

"Would I lie to you?" Diana asked.

"Well…" Dawn grinned.

Diana shook her head. "If you're staying with me, I have to find you some clothes."

"This isn't alright?" Dawn gestured at her outfit.

"Not really. It's too conspicuous," Diana explained.

"Ah." Dawn frowned. "What then?"

"I'll be back soon with suitable apparel. Stay here until then." Diana opened the door and stepped out, leaving Dawn alone.

**_~The Justice League~_**

Diana came back an hour later, to find Dawn wandering about her house. "Dawn?"

"Diana! Thank goodness, I was starting to get bored," Dawn said. "I was thinking of things like Ethical Historical Mathematics."

Diana laughed. "That old joke?"

Dawn shrugged. "It's still funny. What'd you get me?" She peered in the bag and drew out a red T-shirt and blue jeans. Further digging produced a belt, socks, and sneakers. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Diana said cheerfully.

"These aren't like anything we have on Themyiscara," Dawn pointed out.

"Many things here are different than on Themyiscara," Diana told her. "Try them on."

Dawn took the stack of clothes to the bathroom and emerged a few minutes later. "I feel silly."

"Well you look no sillier than you do normally," Diana teased.

Dawn shook her head. "Diana!"

"I'm joking, sister." Something beeped. Diana frowned.

"What's that?" Dawn asked.

Diana brought her wristwatch to her mouth. "What is it?"

"Coolant plus White-out plus Puff of smoke equals Tin," a voice said.

Diana sighed. "Flash, I thought we agreed about the passwords."

"Sorry. Just letting you know, the League is planning on a meeting to allow new members as planned tomorrow."

"Alright. I shall speak to you then." Diana hit a button on her watch and shook her head.

"What was that about?" Dawn asked.

"The Flash was reminding me about a meeting, that's all." Diana frowned. "Oh. What do I do with you then?"

"I can stay by myself, Diana. I'm not helpless," Dawn reminded her. "Remember?"

"I know." Diana waved a hand. "I know. Stay and promise to behave well and not cause stirs or problems, alright?"

"Diana! You're almost as bad as Mother!" Dawn exclaimed.

Diana sighed. "I can't help it. You're my sister. That's what I'm supposed to do."

"I know."

**Do you think Dawn is gonna stay and not cause stirs or problems? I'd love to hear what you all think, please! Use the review box! Thanks so much for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

"We'll get supper, then I'll set you up in the guest room," Diana said, rooting through her refrigerator. "I have leftover chicken, if that'll work for you."

Dawn shrugged. "I suppose." She flipped a page in the history book Diana had handed her. "I don't see why I have to read this whole thing."

"So you're not as lost here. I read it when I arrived, and it's helped." Diana set a platter of cold chicken on the stove. "I'll just heat these." She turned back to her fridge.

"So life here quite suits you?" Dawn asked.

"It does now. I was not quite at ease at first." Diana stood up holding a bowl of mashed potatoes. "You get used to it."

Dawn flipped another page and sighed. "I can't get used to this book though."

Diana chuckled. "For being the quiet child, you sure can complain."

Dawn shrugged. "I had to get louder when you left." She sat for a minute. "Do they have other books here?"

"Like what?"

"You know. I mean those." She pointed at the bookcase by the wall. "What are all of those?

"Many of them are novels," Diana said. "Fictional stories written by others?"

Dawn's eyes widened. "Stories? We don't have anything like that on Themyiscara. Just legends written by scribes."

"I know. But I vastly enjoy these." Diana glanced at the bookcase. "You may read any you wish, just be careful with them."

Dawn marched over and replaced the history book with a copy of _Moby Dick_. "What's this?"

"It's about a vengeful sea captain and his vendetta with a whale," Diana explained.

"Why did he hate the whale?" Dawn asked in confusion.

"It bit his leg off."

"I'm sure it had a reason."

Diana laughed. "Just read it, and maybe you'll find out more. How does that sound?"

Dawn nodded and opened to the first page.

**_~The Justice League~_**

"Dawn, get the book off the table, dinner time," Diana said, setting the chicken down. Dawn, nose still buried in the book, scooted back so the book was in her lap instead. Diana shook her head. "Some help might just be appreciated."

"Hmmm?" Dawn lifted her head. "Sorry Diana, what?"

"Would you like to help me?" Diana asked bemusedly.

"Um, yes of course." Dawn glanced around. "How do I mark my place?"

Diana reached up to the top of the bookcase and retrieved a bookmark. "Here."

"Thanks." Dawn stuck the bookmark in, closed the book and set it on her chair. "No whale yet," she remarked as she carried in the green beans.

"No, not for a while," Diana said.

"Then why is the book named after him?" Dawn asked. "And his picture's on the cover."

"To get people to read it perhaps," Diana suggested.

"Probably." She peered at the dinner table. "This smells good."

"Thanks. Sit down and we'll have at it."

"Huh?"

"Start eating."

**Thanks so much for reading! Please, leave a review to let me know what you thought, I really like hearing from you! I'll see y'all in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Dawn woke up slowly, blinking at the bedspread in mild confusion for a minute. "Oh!"

She remembered, rolling out of bed and grabbing for her shoes. She pulled them on and poked her head out of the guest room. "Diana?"

"Down here, Dawn! Making breakfast!"

Dawn glided downstairs and landed in the living room, moving to the kitchen. "Diana? How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Diana asked, concentrating on her frying pan.

"You were a princess! You didn't have to do this sort of thing. You had servants. How did you adjust to doing this yourself?"

Diana shrugged. "It wasn't wholly easy. I had to get used to a lot of things. But I had friends that helped me." She slid eggs onto a plate. "Hawkgirl, from the Justice League, really helped. So did Flash."

She moved to the table and sat, sliding a plate towards Dawn. "Eat up. You remember I have a meeting today, right?"

Dawn nodded. "Of course."

"You remember what I said?"

"Yes."

Diana cocked her head. "You're quieter than you used to be."

"It's a big world," Dawn said. "I just realized it."

Diana patted her hand. "You'll get used to it in no time, don't worry."

**_~The Justice League~_**

Dawn was shy and gentle yet a behind-the-scenes mover and shaker.

Diana knew Dawn could take care of herself, and yet was still incredibly nervous as she flew away towards the Zeta Platforms.

In spite of Dawn's training and powers, she was still Diana's younger sister.

**_~The Justice League~_**

Meanwhile, Dawn closed Moby Dick and set it down on the table. "Well that was paralyzingly dull, boring and tedious," she said aloud.

No answer.

She sighed and stood up, heading to her room to redress in the clothes Diana bought her. She tugged the T-Shirt on, and buttoned her jeans before struggling for a minute with the sneakers.

Dawn marched downstairs again and sat at the table, tapping her foot.

She was bored.

She needed to do something.

Her mother had said once that she was a people-centric doer. That she used her considerable organizational ability to make sure people were taken care of and protected. That's what made her a good princess.

She knew from personal experience that Diana was the same way.

Was that why she was a hero now? Was that why she left?

She envied her sister her freedom and confidence outside of Paradise Island. She envied her the chance to be important to the world, to help so many people.

And yet her mother wanted Dawn to come and bring her back.

How could she, when she was doing so much good?

And with that thought, Dawn scrounged for a piece of paper and found a writing utensil, and began to write.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought in a review, it helps me out a lot. As always, I'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
